Ce qui sort de la bouche des enfants
by sevmia
Summary: TRADUCTION de Snapefan520 : Les enfants disent parfois des choses très embarrassantes. C'est ce que vont découvrir Hermione et Severus lors d'un dîner avec les Potter...


**Titre original : **Out of the Mouths of Babes

**Auteur: **snapefan520

**Note de la traductrice : **Comme indiqué, il s'agit d'une traduction. Ma première *.* Mais je n'attends aucune indulgence de votre part! Au contraire, si vous trouvez quoi que ce soit d'incrompréhensible, prévenez-moi! J'ai trouvé cet OS vraiment très drôle quand je l'ai lu, et je voulais le partager avec les francophones :) Je vous laisse à la lecture!

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient bien sûr à J.K. Rowling, et l'histoire et de Snapefan520. rien à moi donc!

* * *

**Ce qui sort de la bouche des enfants**

-Prêt à partir ? demanda Hermione en lui souriant et en lui prenant la main.

-Non, pas vraiment. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, si ? Severus leva un sourcil, la regardant avec un air dédaigneux.

Une petite main tira sur son pull, et il baissa le regard pour voir duquel de ses petits vauriens il s'agissait cette fois.

-Papa, c'est pas gentil. Les Potter sont toujours très sympas avec nous, et Albus est mon meilleur ami, dit un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs tout en lui souriant.

-Simon… Je taquinais ta mère. Allez, prends-lui la main et va dans la cheminée.

En réalité, il ne plaisantait pas. Il détestait ces rencontres hebdomadaires avec les Potter, mais les tolérait pour Hermione et les enfants. Elle avait affirmé que des rendez-vous de jeux avec Albus et Lily seraient bons pour Simon et Anna, et que les conversations adultes avec les Potter leur feraient du bien en tant que couple. Chaque semaine, ils alternaient entre la maison des Potter à Place Grimmaurd, et leurs propres quartiers à Poudlard.

Il avança dans la cheminée, tenant dans ses bras la petite Anna de deux ans et demi, et dit « Les Potter » tout en lançant la poudre de cheminette.

Le voyage par cheminette est déjà en soi inconfortable. Le faire avec une petite fille qui gigotait donnait presque la nausée. Il essaya de reprendre son équilibre en arrivant dans le salon des Potter, mais il fut presque renversé par James qui poursuivait Albus.

Il lança un regard menaçant à Harry et parla de sa voix la plus mauvaise :

-Potter, pourriez-vous essayer de contrôler vos garçons. Ils ont failli me faire tomber alors que je porte Anna.

Malgré le fait que cela faisait presque deux ans que lui et Hermione rendaient visite aux Potter, il ne pouvait toujours pas l'appeler par son prénom.

-Bien sûr, Severus, répondit Harry d'un air penaud.

Juste au moment où cela commençait à devenir bizarre, Ginny appela tout le monde à table pour le diner.

-ooOOoo-

Heureusement, le diner se déroula sans problème. Ginny et Hermione avaient discuté de tout et de rien, passant des cours de charme d'Hermione à l'éducation des enfants ou encore à l'apprentissage des enfants à utiliser le pot. Severus avait réussi à avoir une conversation polie avec Harry. Par chance, sa nouvelle affaire en tant qu'auror concernait la distribution d'une potion illégale. Non seulement ça a intéressé Severus, mais ça lui a également permis de se retenir d'envoyer un sort à Potter, ce qui habituellement arrivait à ce moment de leurs soirées.

Finalement, ils s'étaient tous installés dans le salon, permettant aux enfants de jouer pendant que les adultes discutaient. James, sept ans, s'était trouvé un coin tranquille pour lire un livre, et ainsi éviter les deux garçons de cinq ans qui jouaient avec des balais pour enfant au milieu de la pièce. Hermione portait Anna, et Ginny s'occupait de Lily. Les deux petites étaient vraiment fatiguées après le diner, mais les enfants voulaient rester un peu plus longtemps.

Severus et Hermione parlaient à Harry et Ginny d'une nouvelle recette de la Potion Tue Loup, quand une conversation entre les deux garçons attira l'attention de Severus. Il arrêta d'écouter les adultes et les regarda.

-James est en colère après moi parce que j'ai fait des cauchemars hier et je l'ai réveillé. Maman a dit qu'on ne peut pas mettre de sort de silence vu qu'on partage une même chambre. Mais ça n'était pas de ma faute ! Il m'avait raconté une histoire effrayante à propos des épouventeurs, qu'il a lue dans ses livres.

-Des épouventeurs ? demanda Simon avec un air interrogatif. C'est quoi des épouventeurs ?

-Tu sais… des épouventeurs quoi ! Ils se transforment en quelque chose qui fait peur quand tu les regardes. James m'a raconté qu'ils se transformeraient en gros dragons effrayants qui me mangeraient tout cru.

Ginny avait entendu la dernière partie de la conversation.

-Albus, ce sont des épouvantards. Et James n'as-tu pas honte ? Tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de choses à ton petit frère.

Elle était sur le point d'écouter à nouveau la conversation des adultes, mais Simon reprit la parole :

-C'est rien, James. Moi aussi parfois je fais des cauchemars. Même mon papa a fait un cauchemar hier.

Severus et Hermione échangèrent un regard étonné, puis regardèrent les enfants à nouveau.

-Oui, je l'ai entendu crier. « Oh mon dieu, Oh mon dieu… Hermione ! Oui ! Oui ! » Maman a dû l'aider après ça parce qu'il n'y a plus eu un seul bruit.

Severus et Hermione se regardèrent avec le même air horrifié, alors qu'Harry et Ginny faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas rire.

-Et bien, euh, on doit vraiment y aller maintenant, marmonna Hermione, le visage encore rouge comme une tomate. Anna est très fatiguée, je dois la mettre au lit.

Severus attrapa la main de Simon et suivit Hermione et Anna vers la cheminée. Malgré son visage encore rouge, il lança un regard menaçant vers Harry :

-Pas. Un. Mot. Potter !

Ils entendaient encore les échos des rires des Potter alors qu'ils sortaient de la cheminée.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Ceci "ahem" est vaguement basé sur une expérience personnelle. Ma muse a insisté pour que je mette en pause mes autres histoires et que j'écrive ça. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire? J'écoute ma muse!

**Note de la traductrice (oui encore moi) : **Personnellement, à chaque fois que je lis la fin, je suis pliée de rire. Mais je suis peut-être complètement folle, qui sait? :)


End file.
